Forsaken
by MissLei
Summary: The more I look at 'er the more I start to pick up on something. Like I said 'fore, I have been in the woods a long time. I have been behind that bow and chased lots of game. I know what it's like to be the predator, to be out on the hunt. And this girl is lookin' at me like I'm some damn prey.
1. Chapter 1

I in no way own anything or anyone from AMC The Walking Dead

(OC)

I smell him long before I see him. He smells spicy and woodsy all at once. I follow his lingering scent while I pick up on the alcohol he drank a few days earlier and the fire smoke that clings to his clothes. I within a few hundred yards and now I can smell what makes him human. His beautiful red running blood. That makes a calming wooshing sound while his pulse patters away. It calls to me like a siren might call to her victim. I am helpless but to follow the sound of his heart and the intake of his breath.

It's been too long since I have come across a man. I have lived off animals for months, but it's not the same as a human. It just doesn't quite hit the spot. The last man I had deserved it, they usually always do. Men, they are always stealing, demanding, raping, pillaging. This one can't be that different. Especially with this world that we live in; almost all the good ones are gone.

I think of my 'disorder' as a way to pay for my sins. I kill only those who have no good left in them. Humans who nobody would miss. Its quite satisfying for them to realize that the young girl who they were going to take advantage of is actually going to eat them. The last man I came across thought that I would be an easy pick for him to bring back to the 'guys' at camp. He was so damn proud of himself for bagging such a 'tight piece of ass with a pretty face.' But when I ripped his heart out, his smile slid right off his face.

As I get closer to the man I have been stalking, I see him sitting against a tree while twirling a cigarette in his hand. His long hair hides his eyes and with each movement of his fingers his arms flex. I sit down on a rock that is partially hidden from his view. I don't want to approach him just yet. It's better that I get a feel for him before I make my move.

* * *

(Daryl Pov)

I haven't been sitting here long 'fore I notice somethin' is off. I've been outside long 'nough to know how things work. The woods are always makin' noises like birds chirpin' and critters scurryin' away. The only time the wild ever seems silent is when something is 'bout to go down. Like right 'bout now. I don't hear a damn thing. Just silence.

I pick up my crossbow and rise to my feet. I better take off 'fore whatever it is catches up to me. I ain't no fool, I think to myself as I begin to walk away.

"Where are you going, Mister?" a female voice calls out

Or maybe I am a fool, cause it looks like the trouble already found me. I swing around and raise my crossbow looking for the owner of the voice. I can't see anything but trees and more trees. But finally a small girl walks out from behind a large oak. She ain't very tall. Bout five feet 'er so. But god is she pretty, and young too. She gots some big bright green eyes and hair an almost white blond. What the fuck is she doin' out here all alone? Don't she know it ain't safe for a girl to be out here all alone. But, she don't look like she is doin' to bad with her clean clothes and healthy weight. Maybe she gots a group or something. That must be it.

Normally I would have said something by now but she caught me off guard. The more I look at 'er the more I start to pick up on something. Like I said 'fore, I have been in the woods a long time. I have been behind that bow and chased lots of game. I know what it's like to be the predator, to be out on the hunt. And this girl is lookin' at me like I'm some damn prey.

She has got her eyes trained on me and a thin lipped smile that makes me shiver. Why am I scared of some girl? She is just a tiny little thang. If Merle were here he'd be offerin' her protection in his tent 'er somethin' like that. I realise I have been staring for a good two or three minutes. I gotta say something, anythin'. Come on, Dixon, speak.

"What you doin' out here all alone girl? It ain't safe. Where's ya parents kid?" I grumble out while keeping my crossbow trained right on her forehead.

Her eyes sparkle and her smile seems to grow even larger. She takes a step forward, without any concern for my weapon in her face.

"I'm not a kid," She says.

"What are yah? A teenager then?" I bite out.

"Older than I look," She says just as calm.

I am about to tell her to get out of here when fuck face Len steps out of no where. Fucker must have been following me.

"Woowee Dixon, look at the pair of tits you found! Hope you were planning on sharing her." Len spits out as he sleazes his way over to her.

"Come on Len, Leave her alone. She was just passing on s'all." I say but the girl just calmly lifts her hand to quiet me.

"Shush now Dixon. Len here is exactly who I was looking for." She sing songs.

I just stare at her. What the fuck? Does this girl have a death wish?

"Hear that Dixon? The bitch wants me so you better just walk away so I can fuck this little girls brains out. Or you could watch if that's your thing? Can't touch though cause I claim her. She's mine."

I'm thinkin' of tacklin' him when the girl starts to click disapprovingly at Len.

"Silly man, you are mistaken. You cannot claim me." She begins to say and with each word her voice sounds more deadly. She walks right up to len and looks into his in the eyes. She gets close to his ear and whispers, "It is I who claims you."

And then she grabs ahold of his neck and clamps her teeth into his jugular. Len begins to struggle but she is relentless and doesn't let go. She winks at me from over his shoulder and begins to suck. Her eyes turn completely black and the skin around them almost red. I should run. I should definitely be I am frozen in this spot, watchin' this crazy girl suck down some guys blood like it was a milkshake.

I thought I had seen it all. From lyin' robinhood Mexicans to crazy fucked up Governers. But this girl has got them all topped. She drops Len to the ground with a thud and smashes his head in with one stomp of her foot. She admires her work, wipes her mouth and then lifts her still black eyes to me. I shudder in my boots. She ain't fucking human. Is she going to kill me next? I should run, but then she would catch me wouldn't she?

"Are there anymore?" She asks as if she was askin' for another dang piece of candy.


	2. Chapter 2

(OC Pov)

The man who goes by Dixon is staring with his mouth open. He hasn't moved a muscle since I latched onto Len's neck. Shit. Did I scare him so bad that I broke him? Humans have always been such delicate creatures. I clear my throat and speak again.

"I said, are there anymore? I am still hungry, I haven't eaten in weeks and would rather not eat you." That got him to point into the direction where his camp must be. "Stay here."

* * *

(Daryl Pov)

"Stay here." She said and blurred towards where the rest of the men were waiting. But that was almost twenty minutes ago, and 'course here I am sitting here waiting like a damn pansy bitch. But what was I ta do? Run? I pretty sure I wouldn't get too far. And It ain't like I have got anywhere to be anyways. Everyone I know is gone. And this girl, I want ta know who the fuck she is. Or what she is.

There is a tap on my shoulder, and there she is just sittin' next to me. She was so damn quite getting here, how did I not hear her sit next to me? Oh right, the whole blurry disapearin' act. She is staring at me with her green human eyes now. And shes's got blood dribbling down her chin. But, I ain't never seen a girl as pretty as her.

There is a bright smile on her face as she hum some tune I haven't ever heard 'fore. Is she toyin' with me 'fore she chomps down on my neck?

"Are ya goin' to kill me too? Might as well get it over with then," I whisper.

"There aren't very many descent men left in this world Dixon. Why would I kill one of the last remaining few?" She says calmly.

"I ain't a good man, you don't know me very well." I grumble out.

"Maybe it is you who doesn't know you very well." She riddles back at me. What the fuck is that 'posed to even mean?

"What are ya?" I ask

"I am a who, not a what." She answers.

"Okay, then who are ya." She looks at me, it feels like she is lookin' past my skin in ta damn my soul.

"My name is Lilith." She says as she jumps to her feet and begins to walk away. She gets 'bout twenty paces 'fore she pauses and looks over her shoulder. "Well, aren't you coming?" She calls.

I think for a minute and then move to grab my cross bow and jog to catch up with her. I don't know why I am going with her. But I'd be stupid not too. She's strong, and looks like she don't have trouble stayin alive in this world. It is probably a good idea for me to stick with her and to stay off her bad side. If I didn't go with her she might consider me an enemy. Which would be a bad fucking thing.

"Where are ya from girl? Ya sound funny." I call out to her.

"Very far away, no where you have heard of." She says nonchalantly

"Is that cause ya think i'm some dumb redneck?" I growl out.

She giggles, and says. "No, it is because where I am from no longer exists anymore." She says with a small smile as her eyes look like she is remember some long forgotten place.

Damn, her answer confuses me. She must be from the U.S.S.R, that place doesn't exist anymore right? It's some other country now I think. Fuck, I was never good at history or geography.

"Well, then why you eating people?"

"Do you always talk this much?" She asks.

"Normally, I don't." I continue to just stare at her so she sighs and says, "I need eat to live."

"So yer a cannibal." I state.

"I'd have to be a human to be a cannibal, Dixon." She replies without lookin' at me.

Well shit, that answers my next question. If she ain't a human than that means she is something else. I saw a movie once when I skipped school when I was ten. It was about these guys who lived in a cave and had to eat people to survive. She must be one of them, she doesn't look as bad and gruesome as they did. What were they called 'gain?

"Are you one of those vampire things?" I question her.

"Jesus, will you guys ever stop using that word? I thought it word would have ended in the 1800s or something, that you guys would have come up with something more creative to call me by now.' She sighs out with a roll of her eyes.

We are silent for a little while longer. We seem to be walking in no particular direction, but I ain't about to ask the people eater where the fuck she is taking me. She says i'm a good guy though, so at least I know she won't eat me. Long as I don't piss 'er off. Wait did she just say 1800's? I stop in my tracks. That was like a couple hundred years ago. She looks back at me with a lift of her eyebrow, as if daring me to ask something. I hold my questions for a bit and just keep walking.

The silence continues for a couple miles. She must know where she is going cause she is walking with a purpose. Fuck, I hope she don't have no vampire pack or something. The would be some damn bad luck. Merle's voice in my head is quiet for once, even he don't have a clue what to say right now. 'M not sure if I can trust her yet. Sure, she ain't killed me. And says she won't. But, I've come to realize that people don't always keep their word.

I sneak a couple looks at 'er. I didn't notice 'fore, but she is way to pretty. Like so unnaturally pretty. Now, it's obvious that she ain't human. 'Er hair is shiny and perfectly straight. She tucks some long strands behind 'er right ear, and nibbles on 'er lip a bit. Maybe she ain't that bad. Just lost or lonely or somethin'. Should probably try to get to know 'er or whatever people do when they talk to other people.

"How old did ya say you were?" I ask.

"Old." She says blunt like.

"How old?" I ask again while narrowin' my eyes.

She looks at me, like she can't decide if she wants to tell the truth or not. It's only a minute or two before she opens 'er mouth to speak.

"I was born 3,978 years ago in Mesopotamia, to a desperate infertile woman. She went to see a local magic man who made something for her to drink. He said she would have a child, but it would come with a price. The child will be infused with dark magic. My mother cared not. And a short three months later, I was born. I was normal sized and healthy, but when I reached the age of 17, I stopped maturing. And the change began."

"What happened then?" I ask before I could think. I have never been this curious in my life, I usually just let things be. But this girl, I have got to know evethin' about her.

"I slaughtered my whole village. No more questions." She states and walks a little ahead of me.

Okay, never-fucking-mind then. Time to shut up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the follows and reviews! I'll try to update as much as I can.**

(Lilith Pov)

Daryl and I made it to my house by nightfall. It is a small cabin tucked into the middle of nowhere; just how i like it. I learned very early on, that if you are a monster, you shouldn't live where people can find you. I tried living among people when I was younger, but either my hunger would get the best of me, or someone would find out my secret and try to eradicate me. I have had my fair share of angry mobs in my day, and believe me, if they know where you live, they will burn it down. I used to have this beautiful palace in 1023 A.D in Rome. I had sculptures and granite floors. There were pillars and balconies and terraces. It was my only home that I put all of my soul into designing. But when the empire fell, I had to flee my home. I traveled and traveled. Always living in small places. After loosing my beloved home, I came to realize that material possessions are worthless. Things with always decay and crumble, so I no longer become attached.

And when one runs so often, it's easier to not have baggage that one must carry. And so when I relocated to America I would go from backwoods house to backwoods house whenever the time came that I had to run. As I have gained years and experience I have had to run less and less. But, the truth is, the time will always come where I have to leave. But for now, I am tucked in my one bedroom cabin here in the booneys of Georgia. It's been about a century since I have had to move. So I made improvements to my abode, in order to stay off the grid as much as possible. I have solar power and my own well system. I have a small greenhouse tucked behind the house. Inside is a small kitchen and bathroom. There is one bedroom with a king sized bed. I may have had to give up things like parlors and master bathrooms, but I could never convince myself to go without a nice bed.

As soon as we arrived at my place, Daryl mumbled something about hunting and wandered off. He is an interesting man. And I never find humans interesting. If anything, they are just pests that destroy. But this one, he is different than any man I have encountered. He trys to pass himself off as being dumb and a 'redneck,' but he is smart. He is always thinking and calculating his next move or words. He never seems to do anything without weighing the consequences. He is also silent and brooding. At first he asked alot of questions, but who wouldnt when they find out that blood sucking demon, creatures actually exist, and then he didn't say hardly a couple more words. When I look into his eyes I see a sparkle of understanding. Not and understanding of being non-human, but the kid of look that someone gets when they know pain. Extreme pain. Daryl also doesn't seem to take pride in his appearance. But the dirty grungy look fits him, it almost makes him seem like he belongs in the wild. And maybe he does.

He has been almost an hour already, so i get to work preparing him a tub to bathe in. I wonder if he smells even better once he is free of dirt. He isn't even here right now, but i can still smell him in the air. It's like no other sent that I have encountered before. I can't even begin to describe it, but I do know that it makes my veins itch and my tummy grumble. It's a good thing that I ate a bunch, otherwise I don't know if i would be able to help myself.

Speaking of the devil. I hear his footsteps in the distance. Even for me they are very quite. He has mastered the art of moving silently, well at least to the human senses. I smell blood as well, deer blood and a little bit of his own. Dear god, keep me from eating this man.

(Daryl Pov)

I was off my game today, I only caught about 3 squirrels. I couldn't stop thinkin' bout the little lady at the cabin. She was sumthin' else. Other than scary as fuck, she seemed way too fuckin' intelligent. Anyone would mistake her for just some high school jailbait. With them big eyes and eyelashes. But damn, those eyes can be as cold as steel or glitter with damn excitement. I was thinkin' so much 'bout her that I walked right into a small branch. It nicked my neck and a small stream of blood gathered at the collar of my shirt.

This girl's gonna get me killed. And she ain't even here. Never been this caught up in a girl before, but i guess I reckon' it's cause she ain't no girl. By the time i get back to the cabin it's almost dusk and I am in a pretty rough mood. I don't wanna face 'er but I have way to many questions to stay away from 'er. I walk in the door and there she is just waiting for me. Fuck, she probably heard me coming from a half a mile away if I had ta guess. I can feel her eyes follow me across the room to the table where I throw my catches down.

"You are bleeding." She says in a flat, completely objective voice.

When I look up to her, I nearly jump out of my skin. The veins round 'er eyes are black and dancing on her face. 'Er mouth is slightly parted and I can see two elongated teeth pokin' out just beyond 'er top lip. I take a deep breath and try to think of anything to say, but she scared me silent. I watch her take on step forward, then another. She looks like she is fighting against herself with each move forward she makes. Eventually she is standin' about a foot in front of me. She lifts 'er right hand and presses one finger to 'er tooth. Her finger has a single red drop of blood on the tip. She turns it to face me and hold it up towards my mouth. Da fuck she want me to do?

"Lick it." She says in that same flat, straight to the point voice.

Of couse she wants me to fucking lick 'er finger. And you know what? I'm gonna do it to, ain't no point arguin' with a vampire. I wrap my lips round her little finger and suck just a tiny bit. A small, almost silent moan escapes her lips, but by the time it registers she has already torn her finger from my mouth and turned back towards the little hallway.

"Perhaps, it would be best if you try not to hurt yourself when in my presence. We wouldn't want things to get out of hand would we?" She says over her shoulder.

Right, no bleeding. Got it.

"I drew you a bath, you need it. Take your time." She says in a dismissive tone.

With one last look her way, I move to the bathroom and shut the door behind me. In the room there is a mirror and I find myself lookin' at a man that I hardly recognize. He is even more dirty than I remember. And his hair is much longer. And his neck is perfectly fuckin' healed. Not damn scratch or mark or nuthin. She fuckin' healed me with her whole lick my finger trick. Shit, that is so fuckin' crazy. I run my hand up and down my neck and scrap at some of the dried blood. More flakes of blood fall to the floor as I take off each piece of ruined clothin'. I hope she has somethin' else for me to wear cause ain't no way I am putting back on those digustin' things. I step into the tub and sink down. Ya know dixon, no one ever drew ya a fuckin' bath before. This lady is like no one I've ever met before.

(Lilith Pov)

I busy myself so I don't concentrate on every splish and splash of the water. So I don't think about how there is a fucking man behind that door. And he is fucking naked. Contrary to belief, vampire don't get every emotion hightened. In fact, what humans call sex drive has never been an actual thing for me. I have never had interest in any man or woman, unless it was for there blood. And I could never fathom what pleasure I could get from a *scoff* human. And the very few other vampires, I considered my children. So no feelings were ever provoked from any of them. But being so close to Daryl, and not eating him. Is making me feel kinda tingly and excited. I am not sure that is what this sex drive feel like, but it's nice. Not so bad; not bad at all when compared to the feeling on constant hunger. I would much rather focus on this new found feeling.

I find Daryl some pajama pants and a t-shirt that he can wear and slip it inside the bathroom real quick. I know Daryl is going to be hungry so I set to work skinning and gutting his catches. My mother taught me how to do this when I was very young. Her and her dad would hunt and sell game at the market. And when I was old enough she showed me how to do everything that she could. And surprisingly I also know how to cook, I loved to do it before I changed. All the flavors and smells were amazing. Now, it all seems so of dull and unappetizing. I got over my loss love of food long ago, but I still very much enjoy making food for Daryl. I like doing something nice for someone else. It makes me feel...good? I guess.

Daryl comes out of the bathroom, glances at me cooking but doesn't say a word about it. I make him a plate and bring it over to my small two chair table. We both sit and he begins to eat. I just watch him a wait to hear what he has to say or ask me. Well, atleast I assume he had something to ask me but, he has been quite for atleast like 7 minutes. Guess I'll begin a conversation.

"So was your bath alright? Do you need anything? I ask.

"Do ya always go round healin' people?"

"No." I say without really thinking. I am not full of secrets with him. I think it's because I see something in him. Yes, he is rough around the edges and tries to pretend that he doesn't care about anything. But, underneath all that he is just good. It's deep down in him. So deep he doesn't even see it.

"Then why ya doin' that for me over some little scrath?" he questions.

"Because I do not want to see you hurt and.." I break off my sentence. I need to think more before I speak. Would I scare him by saying this? I am not sure how comfortable with me he is yet. For all I know he could think I was planning on fattening him up and eating him later.


	4. Chapter 4

(Daryl Pov)

"And?" I ask 'er.

She is nibblin' on her lip. She obviously doesn't want to answer, but I gotta know why she is fussing over me. It was just a little tiny scratch. Hardly bleedin' nothing. But, oh it was bleedin', maybe it was doin' something to her. Makin' her hungry or thirsty. Whatever they call it. She thinks for a little while longer so I sit down on the couch to sharpen some of my bows. She's almost as skiddish as I am. She don't seem to like to talk to people either. She'd probably rather eat 'em.

"And..and you smell really good. And I'd rather not eat the only human I have ever takin' interest in." she say's like it's no big deal.

I give a small grunt in response as she turns back to the kitchen to wash some dishes in the sink. I was sorta right. She does wanna eat me, but at the same time she don't. The hell does she mean anyways? Takin' interest in me? No one human ever took a damn interest in me. Not even my own family. 'Specially no girl. But she ain't no girl is she? She is fucking special. But dangerous. which is so painfully obvious. So this special, dangerous, not-even-fucking-human girl doesn't want ta eat me but she thinks I am damn interesting. Well that don't make a lick of sense. In fact, it kinda makes me mad that I can't figure out what the fuck she wants with me. _She's a pretador Darlina, She wants ta tie ya up and us ya. Gonna keep ya as a pet._

"Ya say i'm intresting huh? That mean ya gonna keep me as your damn pet or somethin'? I say to her.

She doesn't look at me. She just keeps scrubbin' away at them dishes. Is she ignorin' me? Probably, that was a pretty dumb question, I's just gotta know what she wants from me. I'm bout to spit something else at her when she turns around and somehow moves so she is right in front of me. Damn girl moved so damn fast I didn't even get ta see her take a step.

"A pet? I have never had a pet."

That's all she fuckin' says. Like that's it. That didn't even answer my damn question. She just keeps staring up at me with those impossibly blue, aqua eyes. Not once blinkin'. Just always open and schemin'. She looks so innocent and I know better. But, she catches me off guard with her response and I loose my all my edge.

"Well, is that what I am?" I question again, but in a much softer voice.

"You can leave whenever you like Dixon. But I wouldn't do that if I were you."

She is lookin' straight in my eyes. And damn if they aren't the most beautiful lookin' thangs. So sparkly and blue. I honestly don't think I can look away. _Doin' some voodoo shit, Baby Brotha._ Get ahold of ya self Dixon.

"And why not?" I finally am able to say, after I mentally slap myself in order to pay attention to her words.

"Cause I can protect you."

Well that was a ringer, I heard that loud and clear. What does she think I am? Some fragile little girl.

"Look here lady, I ain't no doll. Don't need no damn protection. Can take care of myself." I spit out at her. Prissy, little vamp thinks she knows what's best for me. She don't know shit.

"I'm sure, and tell me. What happens if you get bit? Then who will protect you?"

"If I get bit, it's over. I'll take care of it, take a gun out and end it."

"If you were with me you wouldn't have to do that ever." She says confidently.

"Ya sayin' you'd pull the trigger for me?"

"No you dumb man, I'm saying even if you get bit, I wouldn't let you die. I'd save you."

What she is means finally fucking hits me, like a fuckin' train of understanding. If I was with 'er and got bit, she'd heal me. Like she did with the cut. Her blood got's some magic shit in it, I've seen it. And damn if I try ta question it. 'Cause of that I believe her. And maybe she's right. Maybe I shouldn't leave. And maybe, just maybe one day i'll find my people.

* * *

(Lilith Pov)

The next couple days go by quietly. Dixon and I have settled in a comfortable silence. Working around each other. And hardly talking. For what I know of humans, they are very social creatures. I lived around my fair share for a while, I watched their interactions. Their laughs, hugs, kisses, screams, crying. But, this one. This strange man is so very different. He doesn't feel the need to converse. At least, he rarely does. Sort of like me. I only make my presence known to humans when necessary. When I need something. Otherwise I live and watch from afar. But, now. Now is unfamiliar. But that does not mean I don't like it. In fact, I enjoy it very much. His presence is nice. From the way he acts, I think he doesn't have very many people that like to be around him.

He shy's away from any contact, that much is clear to me. I tried to lay a hand on his shoulder yesterday and he tensed right up. I with drew my hand as quick as I could. I hate to see him get so scared. He won't admit it, but I scare him. Which, I don't think very many things scare him. Maybe he knows that I can see right through him. Perks of being me, you can decode anyones thoughts and desires. Maybe I don't know the extend of ones motives. But, I can defiantly tell if ones intentions are of honor or destructions. Daryl Dixon is one hundred percent a man of honor.

Which brings us back to why he is afraid of me. I think he can see through me a bit as well. Yes, he has seen what I can do. Well, a small amount of it. And he knows some of what I have done. He must have deducted that I am not honorable. Nothing I do to redeem myself in this new hell, will change how destructive my life has been. But still I must try. And so I will protect this honorable man.

The deafening crack of lighting drags me from my thoughts. And that brings us to now. Where I am stuck in the cabin, just Dixon and I. It has been pouring for going on three days. All the game have scattered from the woods. So neither of us bother going out side to hunt. The clicking noise was Dixon. He has been sharpening his bows on and off multiple times a day. And he hasn't even used them once since we have been trapped in here. And right now he is doing it again, the only difference is he is staring right at me. Seeming to be stuck in thought as I was moments ago.

"Is there a reason why you are watching me, Daryl?"

My question has seemed to snap him out of it. But, ah yes, he has a reason for staring at me. Now what could this strange man been thinking?

"Why dontcha burn in te sun? Ya know catch on fire 'er whatever."

Yes, he is very strange indeed. He obviously was exposed to some amount of what used to be current pop culture. I'm assuming he saw some retched movie, where they also depicted vampires to be warned off my garlic or sparkle. Completely inaccurate and somewhat offending. But, let's be honest. Not very many humans lived to tell a tale about vampires. So stories and tale began. Roomers spread and fantasy took over. The reality is much worse.

"Myth. Most of what you know is a myth"

He takes that in with a furrow of his brow. Poor man doesn't even know what he is sitting next to. I have done so much wrong in my excruciatingly long life. The first deed was my worst. The death of my own mother on my hands. The blood of countless more victims seeping into my skin. When i was young and new, I couldn't help myself. I couldn't stop the hunger. Anyone who neared me ended up being drained of torn to shreds. There were moments when I wasn't consumed by the monster in me. And it was always right after i fed. My humanity would flush back into me. And the real me would return. I was just 17, and I was so scared. I hated myself. I tried to end my life so many times. But, It turns out I haven't found a way to do that yet. So that was out of the question. And so I ran. It was hard when I was young, i would always fall back into the dark curse. I would pillage and then regret and then do it all over again.

With age came control. The older I got the more powerful i became. But the more aware and conscious as well. I began to learn how to feed without killing. And how to stay hidden. I learned to blend and become someone else for awhile. Sometimes I would visit society and my looks always got me some sort of help one way or another. Either a kind person would take pity on a young girl all alone, they would offer my a place to stay, and I took pity on them as well. Most I didn't feed from. But then, there were another type of people. More prevalent than the first kind. They would see me and want to own me, use me, force themselves on me. Of course, those type of people would never even make it past thinking what they wanted to do to me. I feel the veins under my eyes start to dance. And Dixon visibly tenses from the couch he is sitting on across from me. It's to late, he's seen it. And knowing my luck, my eyes are probably turning black as well.

"How longs it been since ya ate sumthin?"

I narrow my eyes. He has been with me for a week. And I know he keeps tabs on me. So he obviously knows when I ate last.

"About four days ago, you know that. So what's it to you?"

"Well, I don' want ta be munched on in my sleep. So how 'bout ya tell me how often ya need to eat."

I swallow audibly. Shit.

"Bout every other day or so." Well, now he knows. But I can't do shit about it right now.

"Fuck Girl, well let me go find ya a rabbit or something."

He moves to get up, but I am faster. Before he can blink I am next to him pushing him to sit back down. I sit down next to him and sigh.

"There is no point, all the animal have fled, there has been a couple big groups of the dead ones passing through the pass few days. Not very close to us, but close enough for any animal would have run or hide by now. And there is another one as we speak, so it wouldn't be wise to leave at this moment."

Dixon completely settles back down. I convinced him of the dangerous nature of going outside, but of course he is aware of the dangerous nature of being inside right now. He tenses a bit agin. Yes, he is fully aware of his situation right now. He is stuck in a small house with a hungry monster while other hungry monsters are milling all around us. So right about now is the time that he should be asking em to lock myself in a room or find some way of containing me. I don't want to hurt him, and the hunger is increasing. So I gotta do the only thing I can do.

"I'm allergic to gold. Yeah, they got it backwards, it's not silver. It's gold. In the basement I have gold chains and cuffs. It sounds stupid to have keep the only thing that hurts you in your own house, but one can never be to careful. This is just one of many reasons to keep these around. Come on."

I push aside the book case on the wall. Dixon is stunned but quickly recovers and moves to follow me. In the basement is a lone slab of stone edorned with golden cuffs and a box next to it. I move to sit on the table, but before I can completely lay down, Dixon grabs on to my arm. This is the first time he has touched me. He looks in to my eyes and asks, of course, another strange question.

"Will it hurt you?"

He is so close. He has got to tie me down now. I straddle the table at the top and start to cuff my own hands behind me.

"Yes, It will hurt, but it needs to be done. Now hurry, cuff my other hand for me."

Thank the stars he moves quickly and does what I say. Because I'm starting to loose it, my humanity. It's slowly seeping out of me as the hunger takes over. The cuffs are burning and digging into my skin but I can't think straight. I just keep hearing the rushing, melodic sound of his blood. I hum softly, but make no move to lay down like he expects me to do. His eyes narrow, he senses something is different. So intuitive, so thoughtful. So good. I want him. How do I get him? No, no, no. You want to protect him. Or taste him? Yes hm, yes that's...no god damn Lil, lay the fuck down.

I slide down with my arms extended above my head, but my eyes are still trained on him. I know how easily I could take him, control him. But I won't no matter how much of me disappears now, I won't let myself hurt him.

"Lay the chains over my body, we don't have much time."

"I don't want ta, the cuffs are already burnin' in ta yer skin."

"You don't get it Dixon, I have to be weakened or..."

I start to shudder and my teeth slide out of my gums. I give out a groan and Daryl steps back a couple spaces. Good, he needs to run, If he doesn't soon it will be to late.

"What if I help you?"

"What? No. Run you dumb man."

"But yer in pain I can help you."

It's too late. I zone in on the pattering of his pulse. Moving the skin ever so slightly. It's mesmerizing. And so loud. So fucking loud. He is taunting me with it. He should have ran.

"Oh you're right. So right. It hurts, you got to help me. Mmm, please Daryl?"

* * *

(Daryl Pov)

The fuck. One minute se is tellin' me to run, and the next she is battin' he damn eyes and archin' off the table. And sayin' please? It's like she just became another person. Like, some horny little girl. Little girl, with black eyes that are surrounded by blood red. Her veins are flutterin' under her skin. She licks her lips and I see he little fangs hangin' down. Fuck, she's sittin' back up and pullin' on her damn cuffs. Why ain't I runnin'? I should. But, I know deep down in there she is worried, and scared. I could help her, I just gotta give her a little blood. Just a little won't hurt.

"You gonna help me or what? You said you were, I need you."

She smiles and it's the most frightenin' thing I have ever seen. She's pullin' so hard on her chains it looks like she might rip them right through her wrists. But, she isn't even registerin' the pain. That's why I gotta help her. She's lost right now. I'm not sure how ta do this, but she keeps lookin' at my neck, so that's probably where she usually drinks from. I pull off my shirt, usually I would be worried bout my scars. But she looks more damaged than I am.

"Tell me what ta do." I whisper, but I am sure she can hear.

"Just come closer."

I do, when I am about a foot from her she grabs me with her damn leg and flips us so she is on top of me. I didn't stand a chance, she did that so fuckin' fast. This was a trap, I shoulda known. She's gonna kill me i just know it. But all she starts doin in rubbing her body up and down my chest. She sniffs my neck and presses herself a little harder down on me. ```````````````````````````

"Shh, don't be afraid. I'm not gonna kill you. She doesn't want me to."

Okay, okay. Um, fuck. Fuck, fuck. This ain't even the girl right now. Well maybe some of it's her. But it's mostly somthin' else. Inside of her. _God dammit Darlina, leave ya fer not even a couple months and yah get yerself eaten by a demon. Fuckin' perfect._ I struggle for a bit, but she ain't havin' none of it. She starts moves so we are eye level, her thighs are clammed down around mine. She purposely wiggles a little, fuck.

"Your going to like this Dixon. I promise."

And now she is nudging into my neck agin, she plants a couple kisses and then fuckin' licks my damn neck. My body reacts like it never has before. Ever other girl i've been with was just some hoe that charged by the hour. My brother would force them on to me to show me how ta be a man. The girls were never in to it, ya know? They just wanted money for another fix. But the girl, the sorta a girl on top of me, she is lickin' up my neck and she might as well be lickin' up my dick. I shudder and she grinds down on my growing erection.

"Fuck, how..how is this helpin' you? Just bite down already. Or do you always play with your food?"

She fuckin' laughs and grinds down a little more.

"You got no idea what you've gotten yourself into do you human? She hasn't ever had anyone willing and who she doesn't need to compel. It changes everything, and you're about to find out."

And with that she seeks my neck and sucks on it a bit. Then she bites down. And oh my fuckin' good lord, baby Jesus. It's good. It's so fuckin' good. It's like being invaded by warmth over your whole body. It's like this one time merle slipped me ecstasy, it was like my body thought everythang felt like fucking heaven, and I was so turned on that I was hard the entire time. That's almost like this. But this is better. Everywhere she touches feels tingly and damn amazin'. She is grinding those little hips all over my dick. Every once in awhile her moans with blend in with my distant laughter. I never want this feeling to stop.

I want her to keep movin' and slidin' all over me. I want her to never stop suckin' on my neck. Her little tongue is sendin' shocks down to my hardened member. I am so close to having the most wonderful orgasm of my life. And then, as soon as it begin it stops. She growls and somehow pushes me out and away from her. My mind and body are tryin' to catch up. I sway and my vision sways a bit as well.

"What have you done? I could have hurt you! I told you to run. Why didn't you run!?" She yells, and she is oh so loud. I lean against the wall.

I am fuckin' fine, what's she worrin' about? I'm actually better than fine, I'm amazing. Yeah, my dick is still standin' straight up, but other than that I am fuckin' gold. I'm pretty sure there is a fuckin' grin on my face. I'm too loopy to even try to wipe it off.

"Ya didn't though. I'm fine, i'm real fine."

"Look at ya, you can hardly stand. Come unlock me so I can help you."

That got me moving. Didn't even think bout it. Just did what she said. I want ta do everythin' she ever wants. That's kinda a strange thought but I can't think of anythin' else. But doin' what she wants me to. She is unlocked and healin' before I realize it I decided to move. she is stands right in front of me. I move a little close and mold my body in to hers a bit. She wiggles a little and I let out a moan. Fuck, I don't moan. Where is that comin' from?

"Oh lord, I took too much. You need to lay down."

I push more into her. I move one hand to her hair and stroke. Why am I touchin' her so much? She's just so soft. I bet her hands are just as soft.

"You gonna finish helpin' me out there?"

Her eye's widen a stretch as she looks down. I see a worried expression on her face before her face slowly disappears and everythin' goes black.


	5. Chapter 5

**Its been awhile. My bad, but for real, this second half of the semester has been so difficult. Plus I have had major writing block. So I guess Ill just wing it. Anyways, I own nothing but Lilith.**

(Lilith Pov)

I have made a grave mistake. I should have locked myself up when I knew I was so close to falling off the edge, so to speak. I honestly did not think that it would go so far, I can usually last quite a long time without blood. About a month I would think; turns out its pretty hard to starve out a vampire. Some poor fool learned that the hard way. But Dixon just smells so good, and the sound of his heart is hypnotizing. Plus those eyes are as eerily knowing as mine. It's like I have a hard time controlling myself, especially when he is so willing. We are a whole other level of fucked.

As he lays crumbled on the floor at my feet, I wonder why he did not listen to me when I told him to run. And now look at him, he is so weak and almost drained of blood. I tried to tell him, I really did. But he did not listen. Why, why did he not do what he was told. Never before has someone...care. Never has someone willingly given me blood from their veins. Sure, once and a while i would meet someone who would help me attain blood, whether through blood bags or by finding donors. But, this is different. I feel some sort of connection to him. Like I need to take care of him.

That is a strange thought; I want him to be safe. But, why? I sit because he is good and kind? Or is it because he smells so fucking good; like a filet mignon fresh off the grill? I shake my head trying to relieve myself of these thoughts. What just happened can never happened again. I must keep him safe, from the world and from myself. I feel the need to make it up to him...to make things right? But how?

* * *

(Daryl)

When'd I move to a bed? And why is the little lady sittin' on the bed starin' at me?

"What happen?" I groan out at 'er as I lift myself ta a half seated position.

"You passed out after..." she cuts 'erself off and looks down at 'er hands in 'er lap. Ugh, fuck. Fuck..I remember now. Why da fuck did I have ta say that after? _Never was smooth Darlina._

"Ya 'kay now?" I ask 'er. She looks better, no scary eyes or anythin'.

"You should not have done what you did Dixon. I am dangerous. How can you not see that?"

I grunt and shake my head.

"Ya could 'ave killed me, but ya didn't."

"If you pull that stunt again then maybe next time I will!" she practically growls out.

Fuck, she just don't get it. I wants ta help 'er. She's so alone'n I know what that feels like. I know how it tis ta be an outsider, to be lonely. And she has been so alone for so long. I can help 'er. _Yeah good idea brotha, help the fucking lunatic, blood suckin' demon. That's a fucking brilliant idea._

"Get up." She says as she swiftly jumps off the bed'n moves towards the door of 'er bedroom.

"Where we goin'?" I ask as I pull myself out of the bed and move ta put my vest and shoes back on.

"We are moving, Dixon. Time to go to my palace."

I'll never get used ta her fuckin' riddles.

* * *

(Lilith)

Once upon a time, about two hundred years ago, I had a mansion built in the woods of Georgia. It used to be a plantation complete with servants and slaves in the cotton fields. When I had it built I was in one of my rebellious stages. During this time I was careless and didn't cover up my tracks very well. Eventually, the towns people gained wind of my savagery. I usually left the slaves alone, but the servant girls weren't so lucky. Many who came to my plantation to find work were never seen again. And thus, I had to flee my home, but I left it to a legacy of caretakers who watched over my home over the generations. If my memory serves me correctly, which it often does, the my home should still be in tip top shape. I am sure that the amenities are still in working condition. If not, the Dixon and I will have our work cut out for us.

It is noon by the time that we are ready to leave my cabin. Dixon packed up all the essentials while I worked on concealing my humble abode. By the time I was finished, the small cabin blended into the forest around it. Now that that was done I have to uncover the car that I hid a few weeks ago. As one can imagine, I am always prepared.

Dixon lets out a chuckle when I push the car out of the shrubs. He is probably still astonished by my sheer strength. Moving the car was like pushing a small child's toy. I put the packs into the trunk of the car and move to the drivers seat. As Dixon settles into the passenger seat, I can see that he is a bit uncomfortable with the lack of information that I have given him. While packing he asked me where we were going, but I figured that I would make it a surprise. Like an apology of sorts.

We drive for about an hour or so and neither Dixon or I have yet to break the silence. And I think we are both okay with that. Finally, I turn left onto an unkept drive way. It is long and spindly, just like I remember it being. We reach the tall iron gate that surround the property and I step out to smash the lock, for I have lost the key years ago. We continue down the path and when I park in front of my not so humble abode, we both take a moment to drink in the sight before us.

The mansion is large to say the least. Although it is only two stories, it extends into the forest that surrounds it. The garden on either side of the drive way is unruly, but I can still make out the labyrinth that I took great pride in. During my days here I would play a game with my servants, releasing them into the labyrinth and stalking them like prey. It was great fun to me then, but disgusts me horribly now. Most days, I do not even recognize who I used to be before the world fell apart.

This palace, with the bright white paneling, French doors, tall columns and gorgeous veranda windows was home to a monster. And now I stand before it, a new woman, a kinder monster. This place now looks fitting, the rose bushes as endless and the ivy is growing out of control all over the front and left side of the house, a beautiful mess. Much like how I am; a mess.

"What're we doin' here?" Dixon says and draws me out of my thoughts.

I turn and look at him. I walk up close enough that our chest as nearly touching.

"It's going to be our refuge, Dixon, our home base, our temple, our safe haven!" I proudly declare loudly without a care. I spin around a lift my arm as to present him the house. "It's going to be your peoples' sanctuary."

"I never said I's had any people." he growls out as he narrows his impossibly blue eyes at me. I let out a giggle and that seems to unnerve them.

"I can see your loss in your eyes and I see your hope. You believe that they are still alive. And we, my dear, are going to find them." I say matter-of-factly with great confidence.

I give him my largest, most beautiful smile. I make no attempt to hide my fangs, for they show my power. They show my capability. I am a queen in a sea of dead, and a queen needs her counsel.


End file.
